Sena's Weird Day
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terbangun, mendapati dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tepatnya di bathtub dengan pose yang tidak elit dan membuatnya pingsan seketika. No pairing, perhaps? FIC for VIVA FFN! XDD


Mulutnya yang besar itu melebar. Dia menguap, tangannya menutupi mulutnya itu. Mata cokelat keemasannya segera berair, dia mengantuk. "Hum..." dengan langkah gontai, dia menuju kamar mandinya. Di bawah kakinya, sudah ada kucing manis yang sedari tadi mengeong saja. "Berisik.." dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaan, sang majikan menendang begitu saja kucingnya. Entah dia sedang dalam keadaan sadar, ataupun sedang tidak sadar.

"Ngantuk..." dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dia berjalan sempoyongan, berusaha menggapai kenop pintu kamar mandi. GEDUBRAGH! Akibat acara jalan sambil tidur—entah sadar—dia terjatuh dengan posisi tidak mengenakkan. Kepalanya nyungsep begitu saja ke bath tub, sementara satu kakinya sudah menjulang tinggi mengenai shower.

"A-aduh!" dan, ternyata kejadian ini sukses membuat matanya normal kembali. "Apa yang terja—" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sang shower yang—dengan tidak sengaja—ditendangnya itu pun jatuh begitu saja. Tepatnya... di kepala anak berambut cokelat itu.

PLETAKK!!

"Auuhhh!!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Sena's Weird Day© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/General

Warning: Ooc, canon, a little bit of shounen-ai, EYD gak jelas, HUMOR yang GARING BANGET (gara-gara kelamaan bikin fic angst terus) dan.. tentu saja bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan BACK daripada menambah minat untuk mem-FLAME fic ini dengan alasan yang tidak jelas~ :D

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sa-sakit.." seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans, tidak lupa, handuk bertengger manis di bahunya. "Kecelakaan tadi pagi membuatku—KYAA! PITT!!" teriak pria itu lebay ketika melihat sang kucing sudah nyangsang duluan menjadi pigura jendela yang pecah karena tendangan tadi.

Panik, pria itu kemudian menghampirinya, "Kh! Siapa sih yang berani melakukan ini kepadamu?! Biar kuhajar orang itu!" kucing itu seakan mengerti perkataan majikannya. Empat tanda koma sudah bertengger di kepala kucing tersebut, dan dengan seenaknya dia melepaskan diri dari sang majikan dan mengencingi kasur majikannya.

"Eekh!" teriakan protes dari sang majikan terdengar amat memilukan. "Kau... kenapa sih?! Kucing ini... maunya apa sih?!" pemuda bernama Sena Kobayakawa itu kemudian berusaha menangkap sang kucing yang mulai mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya.

BRUKK! Sekardus penuh, DVD PORNO berjatuhan dari dalam kardus itu. "Ngeong.. khikhikhi.." entah, tetapi sang kucing sepertinya berusaha mengancamnya.

"ENAK SAJA! Itu bukan punyaku! Aku tidak demen sama yang begitu!" seakan mengerti ancaman Pitt, Sena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya.

BRAAK! Sekarang yang dijatuhkan Pitt adalah komik dan doujinshi HENTAI dan YAOI dari atas lemari bajunya. "Ngeong...?" Pitt menyodorkan salah satu komik hentai itu.

"Itu juga bukan punyaku! Entah, tapi, Sakuraba-san dan Akaba-san menitipkannya disini kepadaku..." Sena memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Ngeong?" sang kucing menyeringai seram ketika menunjukkan doujinshi yaoi. Berbagai macam rupanya, ada yang hardcore, mulai dari Okane ga Nai, Sukisho, Junjou Romantica, bahkan Eyeshield 21 *??*

"I-itu juga bukan punyaku! Hiruma-san dan Riku menitipkan itu juga kepadaku... oh iya, Shin juga menitipkannya..." ujar Sena.

"Ngeong.. meong..mew...ngeong.. (translate: tapi kayaknya dikau baca juga deh, semuanya lagi. Malahan, paling demen kalau baca doujinshi Eyeshield 21 dengan seorang tokoh bernama 'Sena' yang menjadi ukenya)"

Muka pemuda berambut cokelat itu merona seketika. "Aargh! Sudahlah! Nih barang semuanya mesti disimpen lagi!!" gerutu Sena sambil menyimpan semua itu dengan cara dimasukkan dalam satu kardus yang sama dan menaruhnya secara sembarangan.

"Hari ini bebas latihan ya.. tumben sekali Hiruma-san mentiadakan hari tanpa latihan. Ah, yang penting sekarang aku mau jalan-jalan dahulu.." Sena kemudian turun ke lantai satu dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. "Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lebut, "Baik. Hati-hati di jalan," kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya. "Oh iya, mumpung Sena pergi, aku ingin memeriksa kamarnya ah."

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Embun menetes perlahan dari dedaunan. Angin berhembus perlahan, menyejukkan suasana hati. Dan pemandangan yang aku lewati ini-pun seperti biasanya. Pohon-pohon hijau menjulang, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran memperlihatkan kelopak cantiknya. Begitupula dengan monyet yang sedang riangnya memakan beberapa sisir pisang—tunggu?! Kenapa puisiku jadi aneh begini?!'_ pikir Sena frustasi.

"Aah! Sena!" seorang pria dengan tampang seperti anda—ups maksudnya seperti monkey alias monyet melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sena dengan senyum terkembang. Di tangan pria itu, ada lima ikat sisir pisang yang kelihatannya begitu manis dan gurih.

"Monta... wow, darimana kau mendapatkan semua pisang itu?" Sena berdecak kagum.

"Oh. Dari tanteku, Maria Ozawa, katanya dia ke Indonesia, kemudian dia membawa oleh-oleh banyak pisang lho! Kira-kira empat puluh ikat! Ada pisang ambon, pisang tanduk, pisang raja dan lain-lain.." Monta kemudian menyodorkan pisang-pisang itu kepada Sena. "Mau?"

"Maria Ozawa.. pernah denger namanya deh, kalau gak salah, di salah satu DVD kepunyaan Sakuraba-san ada nama itu.." gumam Sena.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Sena?"

"Eh, nggak! Boleh deh! Aku mau! Tapi, kenapa hanya bawa oleh-oleh pisang, Monta?"

"Enggak tahu juga ya. Katanya Tante-ku gak diterima gitu di Indonesia. Jadi, ceritanya, pas dia nyampe di Indonesia, dia malah dilemparin pisang dan diusir... wong sayang daripada digiles pesawat, ya udah dibawa pulang." Sena manggut-manggut aja ngedengerin perkataan Monta, walau sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sena!" seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan riangnya menghampiri Sena ketika dia mengenali sosok itu. "Kau sedang ap—" maka, pemuda itu langsung mundur sejauh satu koma limapuluhduatigaratusempatpuluhdelapanenam—kebanyakan—yah, alasan pemuda itu menjauh adalah karena dia melihat temannya, ketangkep basah sedang berduaan sama monyet, mana ngabisin tiga puluh sisir pisang lagi! _'Bujugh dah! Saya aja perasaan gak pernah makan sebanyak itu.. gak takut kena penyakit kuning *??* apa?!'_ pikir Riku tidak jelas.

Namun, temannya yang berambut cokelat itu—bilang aja Sena—menyadari kehadiran pria rambut putih bernama Riku PakTani—eh, Kaitani itu. "Eh, Riku!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yang dipanggil siul-siul tidak jelas, pura-pura gak kenal. Gengsi ghetto, masa sih sang ace dari tim Seibu Wild Gunmans dipanggil oleh seorang anak tidak jelas yang sedang menghabiskan beberapa puluh pisang. "Oy! Jangan pura-pura gak denger! Ntar aku beberin rahasiamu tentang penyimpanan beberapa 'benda' di rumahku lho!"

Glek. Sang pria berambut putih itu langsung berhenti bersiul, kemudian nyengir lebar dengan terpaksa. "Oh, Sena toh. Dikira siapa..." ujarnya sambil senyam-senyum menggaruk kepalanya yang ubanan dan ketombean.

"Emangnya dikira siapa?" Sena masang tampang sewot.

"Dikiranya ada dua monyet kabur gitu—secara wajah kalian berdua mirip sama mon—"

"Mon...?" Sena masang muka serem sambil ngepal tangannya gak jelas. Empat tanda koma sudah bersarang di kepalanya, wajahnya angker... sesaat suasan berubah seperti Hiruma pengen muncul gitu. Dengan background kelelawar berterbangan.

"Monalisa!" Riku asal jawab, daripada dia nyambungin jadi monyet, yang ada Sena nanti malah ngebeberin rahasianya ke semua orang lagi, termasuk sama istri pak RT yang diam-diam ada isu bahwa Riku naksir dia.

"Monalisa? Maksud?"

Keringat dingin, panas, asem dan kecut jika dicoba sudah berjatuhan dari dahi Riku, "Yaah.. kan Sena manis ghetoo—hoekh—kayak malaikat ghetoo~" ujar Riku ngaco karena cuma itu yang berada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Oh... begitu." Dan dengan lemotnya, Sena langsung mengiyakan. Sejenak, seperti ada bunga-bunga berterbangan disekitar Riku. "Ada apa, tadi kau nyapa aku?"

"Oh!" Riku langsung teringat dengan tujuan semulanya. "Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menitip doujinshi lagi kepadamu!"

Sena manggut-manggut, "Kenapa harus di aku sih? Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja?"

"Oh, kau tahu 'kan? Di rumahku, Ibuku itu beli anjing baru, namanya Betty, hasil persilangan buaya dan chihuahua *??*. Galak banget loh! Dan, dia disuruh nge-cek keadaan kamarku seminggu sekali! Sebenarnya sih bukan nge-cek, tapi ngeberantakin, bisa gaswat 'kan kalau doujinshi-doujinshi itu ketemu sama Ibuku?! Mana si Betty suka ngegodain lagi! Wekh!" Riku mencak-mencak kesal sampai air ludahnya bercipratan, membuat Sena siap sedia payung sebelum 'kuah' membasahi. "Mana tadi..." Yak, Riku jadi inget kejadian mengerikan tadi pagi, dimana ketika dia bangun, Betty sudah memonyongkan moncongnya ke mulut Riku. "Hoekh..."

"Eh, tapi aku bingung..." Sena menutup payung yang entah berasal dari mana, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja. Alhasil, seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda menjadi korban. Payung itu nyasar ke ban sepeda, dan sepeda itu terjungkal-jungkil entah kemana. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa?

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Riku yang mengacuhkan suara minta tolong dari dalam jamban.

"Darimana sih kau mendapatkan doujinshi Eyeshield 21 RikuSena banyak banget? Mana tokohnya dan ceritanya mirip dengan seseorang lagi. Dua orang tokoh utamanya itu mirip..."

Riku menelan ludahnya, "Mirip?"

Sena tampak berpikir keras, "Pemain lenong deh.." Riku sweatdrop sambil berlega ria. "Jadi? Darimana kau mendapatkan semua itu?"

"Oh gampang!" Riku nyengir, cengirannya tidak beda dengan Maito Guy plus Rock Lee jika nyengir. Membuat Sena—lagi-lagi—harus menyiapkan kacamata hitamnya jika tidak mau matanya terpanggang. "Yang buat semua doujinshi itu 'kan aku!"

"...." Hening.

"Ya?"

"Pantesan..." Sena sweatdrop.. keringatnya berjatuhan banyak banget, namanya juga sweatdrop—alah—. "Ehm! Dan jangan nyangka yang bukan-bukan yah! Tadi aku cuma nemenin Monta karena dia dibawain oleh-oleh pisang! Aku juga cuma nyobain satu buah doang kok!"

"Oke.." Riku manggut-manggut.

"Nah, jangan salah paham lagi!" Sena kemudian melempar kulit pisangnya entah kemana.

-o-0-o-

Somewhere...

"Huff.. akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari jamban maut berkedok lumpur hisap itu..." seseorang yang telah menjadi 'korban' dari payung Sena akhirnya bisa keluar dari jamban maut itu. Dengan semangat empat-empat tambah satu, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat nista itu... tidak menyadari sepedanya yang sudah sakaratul maut karena tenggelam itu.

Syuut! Karena terlalu asyik dan menghayati berjalan, akhirnya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seonggok kulit pisang di jalan itu. "Huaaaaa!!!" pria itu terpeleset kulit pisang dengan cara jatuh yang sama sekali tidak elit. "A-aduh, untung bukan nyasar ke jamban maut itu lagi... tapi.. kok bau ya?" pria itu kemudian mengendus-endus bau yang berada di dekatnya.

"Mbeekkk... mbeekkk.." ceprot! Salah satu benda berseni hasil proses dari sistem tubuh dikeluarkan begitu saja.. bahasa kerennya feses.. namun jika normalnya 'e kuadrat'.

"Huuuhuu... apakah memang tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadariku?"

-o-0-o-

Kembali kepada si pembuat onar..

"Jadi, Riku tadi sebenarnya mau ngapain?" tanya Sena.

"Tadi aku lagi jalan-jalan, sekalian pengen beli racun tikus untuk makanan si Betty... biar tahu rasa tuh binatang aneh. Dan, kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hanya jalan-jalan, dan tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Monta dan kau hari ini.." ujar Sena.

"Sena.. hari ini 'kan FFN ulang tahun lho.." Riku berbisik sebentar.

"Eh? FFN apaan tuh?"

"Aduh, Fara Fencari Nyamuk.. ya enggak lah! FFN itu Fanfiction!"

"OH! Aku lupa! Kalau begitu, mendingan aku ke warnet dahulu deh!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" Riku kemudian geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Sena menjauh. "Mampir kemana yah? Toko berbagai macam jenis racun dari yang bau ampe wangi paling tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Pengen mampir dulu..." dan kali ini, pemuda berambut putih itu memutuskan untuk menyusuri jejak nista yang dibuat temannya tadi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Oke! Udah selese bikin ficnya!" Sena sedang teriak-teriak ples senyum-senyum gaje pas fic baru buatannya sudah selesai. Walau tadinya dia udah pergi ke Merapi untuk semedi, sekaligus pengen ketemu sama Mbah Marijan disana karena Sena nge-fans. Akhir-akhir malah balik lagi karena nyasar ke Jakarta dan ketemu cewek gila yang ngejer-ngejer dia sambil teriak, "WOY! KOK DATENG SENDIRI SIH? RIKUNYA MANA NIH? Duh, padahal pengen fan service! Eh, tapi gak papa deh! Nginep di rumah saya aja yuk! Daripada di hotel mahal atuh! Saia yakin situ ndak bawa duit lebih~" merinding sudah Sena mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sekarang, mata cokelat keemasan Sena memandang nama accountnya di FFN itu.

**TheInternationalUkeinEyeshield**

Entah, nama itu bisa dapet darimana. Yang jelas tuh nama dia dapet kalau enggak salah habis baca online doujinshi Eyeshield 21 berpairing HiruSena, RikuSena, ShinSena, AkaSena, KakeiSena, MontaSena, AgonSena, CerberusSena *??*.

"Wah! Udah ada review-nya!" Sena kemudian segera meng-kilk icon reviews dan melihat isi reviewnya.

From:** Putih tapi gak ketombean, Putih tapi gak ubanan, siapa hayoo? **

'_Pen-name aneh, walau rasanya aku tahu siapa..' _

_**Hahahak! Ceritanya kocak banget deh!**_

_**Jago ya bikinnya! Eh, tapi ini fic kan bukan ayam jago ya. *??***_

_**Kurang hints RikuSena-nya tuh! **_

_**Selamat hari ultah FFN!**_

Sena kemudian nyengir-nyengir sendiri. Masalahnya, cerita itu hanya berdasarkan apa yang ia alami tadi pagi sampai bertemu dengan Riku, kok bisa-bisa dibilang jago? Dia kemudian beralih ke review keduanya.

**NakamaLuna**

_**Hiyaa! Ceritanya kocak men! XDD**_

_**Akh, hints RikuSena-nya kurang tuh! Wkwkwkwk!! **_

_**Bikin lagi en tambahin tuh hints.. kalau enggak saia santet dikau baru tahu rasa! Muahahaha! *ketawa ala Mbah Surip* -ditabrak- **_

_**Bikin lagi! X3**_

_**Happy Birthday to FFN!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**NakamaLuna likes RikuSena**_

_**P.S: Jadi tidak dikau ke rumah saia? Gratis lho.. palingan entar saia poto diem-diem en tuh poto dijual kepada para seme di Eyeshield... pasti laku.. wkwkwk..**_

Setelah membaca review dari cewek freak bernama NakamaLuna, Sena menjadi merinding disko sendiri. "Ah, periksa fandom Eyeshield ah.. mungkin udah banyak nih yang publish fic untuk VIVA FFN~" Sena kemudian membuka fandom Eyeshield 21. Di fandom itu, berisi tentang banyak cerita dirinya dan para chara dari dunianya, yang entah mengapa, mereka akhirnya bisa baca juga berkat seorang author freak yang lagi ngetik cerita ini.

"Wah! Udah banyak! Dari 'TheRedEyeGuitar' dengan AkaKota-nya! Emm... 'SwimmingPool itu KolamRenang' juga udah ngeluarin fic MizuKakei! Oh, bahkan si 'Putih tapi gak ketombean, Putih tapi gak ubanan, siapa hayoo?' juga sudah ngeluarin fic...... RikuSena?" Sena kemudian mikir sebentar. _'Aneh?'_ lalu matanya tertuju ke monitor komputer lagi.

"Wah.. ada author baru... rated M nih.. udah lama gak baca rated M.. terakhir aku baca rated M pair CerberusPittButaberus... kisah cinta segitiga yang memilukan.." Sena menitikkan air mata lebay-nya, kemudian menyekanya dengan saputangan yang seminggu lalu abis ngelap kencing Pitt, dan begonya tuh saputangan belum dicuci.

"He? Pen namenya... 'The Real Shinigami from Hell'?" Sena bengong. Curiga dikit, dia kemudian melihat ke arah pair-nya. "Huwah! HiruSena! Lemon lagi! Full PwP!" Sena jadi sedikit ragu, masalahnya dia selama ini baca rated M yang termasuk lime, dan pairnya itu pun si CerberusPittButaberus itu doang.

Setan jugalah akhirnya yang menang, akhirnya Sena meng'klik' cerita yang berjudul 'Kuso Chibi Milikku Bukan Milik si Ketombean Ubanan itu'

-o-0-o-

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan muka Sena sudah kayak seperti kepiting yang direbus sama darah. "Oh.. kenapa kayaknya dicerita itu aku ngerasain sendiri yak?" Bulu kuduk Sena berdiri semua, kemudian menari-nari dengan lebay-nya mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar di warnet itu.. 'Gagal Kawin' dari Project Pop.

"Hohh... bisa jadi referensi nih, untuk bikin lemon GaohTorakichi..." Sena manggut-manggut gag jelas.

Setelah berkutat di warnet selama kurang lebih empat jam, akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk meng-akhiri acara online-nya dahulu. Ketika akan membayar di penjaga warnet, Sena memandangi siapa-siapa saja yang berada di warnet itu. Ada, Akaba, Mizumachi, Riku yang entah Sena bingung kok dia bisa ada disana dan Hiruma yang sedang nyengir gag jelas.

Sena kemudian melewati mereka satu-persatu, sempat dilirik juga situs apa yang mereka buka. Ternyata mereka buka FFN! Dan.. tanpa sengaja, Sena melihat account mereka.

TheRedEyeGuitar : Akaba

SwimmingPool itu KolamRenang : Mizumachi

Putih tapi gak ketombean, Putih tapi gak ubanan, siapa hayoo? : Riku (Sena dalam keadaan shock)

The Real Shinigami from Hell : Hiruma (Sena langsung sakaratul maut)

-o-0-o-

"Ke-kenapa.. hari ini.. sangat... aneh sekali sih...?" Sena bergumam sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya. Perlahan, dalam hatinya dia merasakan perasaan aneh... sangat aneh. _'Duh, moga-moga gak ada kejadian aneh lagi...'_ pikirnya pelan sambil mengelus dada ayam yang tadi baru dia beli di tukang kue sus.

Krieet. Mata cokelat keemasannya membelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam kamarnya. "K-Kaa-san..." gumamnya pelan sambil berkeringat asem. Bagaimana dia tidak berkeringat asem? Yah, wong keringat memang asem toh... eh salah.. maksudnya, bagaimana dia tidak berkeringat? Wong dia nemuin Ibunya sedang duduk di kasurnya, dengan kardus tempat berisi barang-barang penyimpanan di samping wanita itu. Dan... tangan Ibunya sedang membuka salah satu doujin YAOI kepunyaannya—yang bisa dibilang dititipkan kepadanya—.

Ibunya mendongak perlahan ketika mendengar suara anaknya. "Sena..."

Sena komat-kamit tidak jelas, dia mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah atas pemilik semua barang nista yang berada di kamarnya itu. Bahkan, akhirnya dia sempat mikir masang togel. "A-ano.. bisa kujelaskan.."

"Jelaskan?" Ibunya bangkit, kemudian meletakkan doujinshi itu di kasur. "HYAA! DOUJINSHI-NYA SERU BANGET LHO! KAMU TAHU AJA DEH KALAU KAA-SAN ITU SEORANG FUJOSHI!!" Ibunya malah memeluk Sena dengan kencang, sampai kekencengan, dan tidak sadar bahwa anaknya sudah sakaratul maut antara alam nyata dan alam sana. "Aduh, tapi pada kurang tuh fanservice-nya! Kaa-san mau lebih banyak lagi dong~" rengek Ibunya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sena kenceng banget.

"Wo-woaah! Kaa-san lepas! Aku bisa matek!" Ibunya kemudian melepaskan Sena yang sedang dalam keadaan kucing ngebet kencing itu. "I-itu semua punya teman-temanku! Mereka menitipkannya padaku! Lagipula... kenapa Ibu bisa menjadi seorang fujoshi?!"

"Aiih..." Ibunya kemudian memegangi pipinya sendiri. "Udah lama kok, sebelum Kaa-san nikah sama Tou-san. Waktu itu, Kaa-san bercita-cita mempunyai anak laki-laki yang manis.. supaya bisa dijadikan referensi doujinshi. Tapi nasib, Kaa-san tidak pintar gambar sih.. Eh, ternyata beneran dapet anak laki-laki manis.. kufufufu, setiap hari otak fujoshi Kaa-san bekerja lho.. apalagi ketika kau dijemput oleh si setan pirang itu dan pria ubanan itu.. uhuhuhu.. COCOK!!" Ibunya mengacungkan empat jempolnya, duanya lagi minjem ama Sena.

-o-0-o-

Sementara itu.

"Heh, kok hidungku gatal yah?" Hiruma yang sedang berjalan-jalan pada petang hari itu kemudian melihat Riku didepannya. "HU-HUAACHEMM!!!" (Riku ngeder: Bogem)

"HUAAACHEMM!!" (Hiruma ngedeger: Bacem)

Beda sedetik saja, mereka berdua langsung terbesin dengan keras. "Snif.. Heh, loh, kok kau ada disini, Hiruma?" tanya Riku.

"Entah, tapi apa urusanmu tadi sampai-sampai membersininku segala?! Mana bilang mau bacem lagi!"

"Bukannya kau ya, yang bersinin?! Dan, aku juga dengar kalau tadi kau bilang mau bogem!!"

Dan, pertengkaran itu terus saja terjadi.. sampai esok pagi. Dipelototi oleh seorang dokter THT yang kebetulan lewat dan kayaknya bisa membetulkan masalah ini.

-o-0-o-

"Hah...?" Sena cengok luar biasa mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu. "Ada yang salah dengan hari ini! Biasanya hari-hariku tidak selebay ini deh! Ini pasti hanya mimpi! Hanya khayalan!" teriak Sena.

GABRUGH!

"Heh?" Sena kemudian membuka matanya, dan menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di dalam bath tub dengan posisi tidak mengenakkan. "Jadi.. semua itu hanya.." Sena membetulkan posisi duduknya dan bernafas lega. "Daritadi aku pingsan toh.." pemuda berabut cokelat itu kemudian melanjutkan acara yang tertunda yaitu mandi.

"Huft, segar.." Sena keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dilihatnya pemandangan yang mengagetkan jiwa dan raganya. "KYAA! PITT!!" tentu saja, shock karena dia melihat Pitt dengan pose yang persis sama seperti adegan di pingsannya itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

FIN

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ceritanya aneh? Gak jelas? GARING? Banyak konten yang seharusnya gak perlu? Gak sesuai EYD? Huhuhuhu... MEMANG! XDD

Lu-chan sekarang lagi suka hijrah ke fandom Death Note nih~ baca fanfic-fanfic lucu bin ajaib~ *****digiles*

Sekaligus nyari inspirasi untuk fic MattMello~ :D

Udah lama Lu-chan gak buat humor.. jadinya gini deh.. hhh... T.T

Review ne? Flame are allowed.

Sign,

**NakamaLuna**


End file.
